1. Field
Methods and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-screen control method and a device supporting multiple window applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of smart mobile phones is very rapid, and interest in interactions between smart mobile phones and televisions has increased. Videos and pictures stored in a mobile phone of a user may be displayed on a large screen of a television, to be viewed by the user and shared by the user with other users. Technologies of the related art include Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), AirPlay of Apple Inc. and Miracast specified by the WiFi Alliance. Both AirPlay of Apple Inc. and Miracast specified by the WiFi Alliance not only can cast general multimedia content onto the screen of a television through WiFi, but also can realize an exact mirroring function. That is, any interface displayed on the screen of a mobile phone can be wholly cast onto the screen of the television, thereby providing rich and interesting usage experiences. For example, when a user plays a game, the mobile phone may be used as a handle, and the television may be used as a display screen. Interconnection and display from a mobile phone side to a television side become innovation hotspots. For example, Millet box, Chromecast of Google Inc. and Dongle of Samsung Inc. may all implement mirror casting from the mobile phone side to the television side. The development of smart televisions has begun to speed up, and more and more manufacturers pay attention to the development of smart televisions. For example, Millet television and Letv have both introduced competitive smart televisions. Besides playing TV programs of the related art, smart televisions may almost do anything that can be done by the smart mobile phone. The functions of the smart television have become strong and complex, but remote control of the smart television becomes a bottleneck with respect to the smart television.
At present, there are some solutions for implementing interconnection between the mobile phone and the smart television. These solutions depend on a WiFi network, and synchronize and control the smart television through the mobile phone. However, these solutions all need development of various control applications on the mobile phone to implement remote control, and synchronization display of content is based on a whole display screen.